Writing Prompt - It was a trick, wasn't it?
by chaosfay
Summary: Their relationship is still young, still new. Alistair is suddenly filled with doubt when he notices Zevran and Jasmine are talking more, and confronts her about this.


They'd only just opened to each other; kisses, gentle touches, both equally as nervous. It was new territory for both of them.

Jasmine had been told all her life to never love another, to never all in love, it would be taken away, and she'd be left alone.

Alistair never thought he'd fall in love. He'd be a Templar, that was it. Even once he became a Warden he didn't really consider falling in love.

Now a would-be Templar and a Circle Mage are together, neither quite knowing what to do. She had read love stories, listened to Leliana's stories of love and lust, but nothing quite matched what she felt. Alistair took the teasing from Zevran with as much dignity as he could muster. The disgusted looks from Morrigan only encouraged him though.

He had recently noticed Jasmine sitting and talking with Zevran more and more. Zevran was flirting with her, openly, loudly, and Jasmine was either playing hard-to-get or was oblivious to it. It infuriated Alistair, but he kept his feelings to himself. They were only talking, right? That was it.

The thought of her with Zevran made his stomach turn. Jasmine deserved so much better than a man who tried killing her, who bragged about his exploits, and deserved even better than himself. Alistair was still baffled by her attraction to him.

It was too much now. She'd been speaking with Zevran while they traveled, when in camp, and between battles. His heart felt like it was being twisted in his chest. He had to say something, do something.

It's quiet now, everyone is asleep except for Sten and Morrigan on watch. He quietly moved from his own tent to hers. Sure, he'd be waking her up, but it was the only way to make sure no one would hear them.

The light from the campfire lit up the inside of her tent, the fabric being so thin. How she didn't freeze on the colder nights was a mystery, but that wasn't the point of this visit. "Jasmine, wake up." He shook her gently, just enough to rouse her.

She woke easily enough, "is it my turn on watch?" Jasmine sat up, the blanket coming off her. Apparently she slept in her spare robes.

"I need to talk to you." Alistair could feel the lump in his throat, the emotions flooding over him. He took a deep breath; he must keep his composure.

"Of course. Come in; close the tent please." The light coming through the tent walls was soft, warm, light enough to show her tired smile.

Alistair moved out of the entry, tying the tent flap behind him, and sat at her feet, afraid to get closer. "I... I need to know something." His voice shook, betraying him.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" She was immediately out of her bedroll, and on her knees before him. Her hand cupped the side of his face gently, her skin hot, the touch comforting.

"Are you and Zevran, you know, together?" He kept his eyes downcast, ashamed to even ask. He could feel her hand shaking before she pulled it away. There was no answer, the silence was too long and heavy. She was with him, he knew it. That had to be it. "Are you just...tricking me? Making me think you have feelings for me?"

Then he understood the silence as he looked up. Jasmine was sitting on her legs, her hands balled into fits on her knees, shoulders shaking. "Why would you ask me that?" Her voice was barely controlled, but she kept it quiet.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together. You don't speak to me very much now." His voice grew quieter as he spoke.

"I have no interest in him. Not like that." She sniffled, but her hands stayed in fists on her knees. "There is no trick. He just likes to talk, and no one will talk with him." Jasmine's voice broke, her entire body shaking. "I know what it's like to live with that kind of loneliness."

Realizing now what he had done, Alistair sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She was trembling, stiff, hurting. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just though you wanted him. He flirts with you, and he's made it clear he wants you. I thought you had tricked me to make me look like a fool." He held her, one hand on the back of her head, the other wrapped around her. "I'm an idiot. I'm sorry."

"I don't want anyone but you. No one." Her body relaxed slowly, unwinding, "you make me happy. You make me feel what I was told never to feel. I have butterflies in my stomach, my heart beats faster, and it's your fault. Zevran doesn't." She pulled back from him, looking into his eyes, her cheeks marked with streams of tears. "I told him no, and why. He was disappointed, but doesn't talk about it now. He's only a friend. You're not. You're-"

She didn't have a chance to finish what she was about to say. Alistair kissed her, softly, his hand in her hair, his other holding her upright. When he pulled away he held her face softly in his hands, wiping away the tears carefully with his calloused hands. "I'm sorry. I was just confused. I didn't understand. All I know right now is I'm an ass for even doubting you."

Jasmine placed her hands over his. "Your hands are cold." Without effort she warmed them, him, and smiled. "You don't need to worry or doubt. I don't. Now go back to bed. You're taking over my watch tonight."


End file.
